


Fight Me?

by HogwartsHunter



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cute, Egobang-Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsHunter/pseuds/HogwartsHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin gets sent to the hospital AGAIN and meets a very nice and cute nurse named Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post http://captainjackharkness-andwhoareyou.tumblr.com/post/125052596176/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my  
> I hope you enjoy my first fic on AO3

_Fuck, I didn't think I would be in here again so soon, fucking lungs, being shitty lungs, having asthma attacks all the damn time. At least this bed is comfy and I got all these_ _pillows._

Arin lay in said bed completely covered by said mountain of scratchy pillows, dazed from the medication they were currently pumping into him from the IV at his side. He didn't even bother pushing the pillows off himself when he heard the nurse enter the room to check his vital signs.

Arin heard a man chuckle at the sight of the pillows and a calming voice spoke, "Well, Mr. Hanson, your vitals seem to be in order, but maybe the pillows aren't doing you very good. It must be hot under there."

"Oh yeah, nurse? Fight me, talk shit about Mount Arin and you gonna get my fist in your face," Arin slurred out raising a shaky fist through a gap in the pillows, hardly threatening at all.

The nurse moved a pillow to reveal Arin's face and smiled at the dazed look that greeted him, "maybe later, buddy" he said with a sweet smile, "get some rest."

Arin nodded, his eyes skimming from the nurse's name tag that read 'Danny', to the poof of curly brown hair, to the smile that dazzled him, and finally resting on a pair of kind eyes. That was the last thing he saw before he fell back into a medicated sleep.

* * *

Arin awoke about an hour later in a fit of coughs.

_Fuck these useless lungs being all shitty and useless._

The coughing fit passed but his noise had alerted the staff and Danny the nurse walked into the room looking concerned.

"Is everything alright in here, Mr. Hanson?"

Arin blushed, _Fuck, this guy is so attractive._ _The last time he came in I told him to fight me. Guess I gotta keep it going._ "

Why? Are you gonna finally fight me? Engage in a rousing game of fisticu-," Arin was cut off by another coughing fit.

When it passed Danny replied through a smile, "No, I wouldn't rumble you because I know you'd win for sure, Hanson."

Arin smiled, _wow, he's so nice_. "uh, you can call me Arin if you want."

Danny nodded, "Okay, Arin, you can call me Danny, I'll be back in a little bit with some water, okay?" and with that he exited the room, leaving Arin feeling very giddy.

* * *

Arin was watching some basic cable show above his bed when he heard Danny enter the room, "Mr. Ha- I mean, Arin, I have returned with refreshments" he announced. Arin turned to see him holding a bottle of water and a coffee from the gift shop.

He handed them both to Arin and reached into the front pocket of his scrubs pulling out sugar packets and creamer, "I didn't know how you take your coffee."

Arin took them from him, "wow, thanks, Danny, I really appreciate it."

Danny shook his head, his curls bouncing around his face, "it's no problem. I'll check up on you in a little bit, I have to go check on another patient." He turned and scurried out of the room.

"He practically ran out, do I smell bad or something?" Arin mumbled to himself as he looked at the cup of coffee. There was writing on the side.

**Dear Arin, fight me? 555-2264 love, Danny**

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hogwartshunteratroosterteeth.tumblr.com


End file.
